personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Code
"Bad Code" is the second episode of season 2, and the 25th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on October 4, 2012. Synopsis The Machine delivers the number of a cold case that leads Reese ever closer to catching up with Finch and his kidnapper, Root. Origin of the Title Main Plot Points * Reese's search for Finch is successful with the help of Carter, Fusco and The Machine * Root's motivation for kidnap Finch and free the Machine is explained * Denton Weeks's action after knowing about the Machine is revealed * Denton Weeks is murdered * The Machine's location and how to access it is discussed * Carter begins to trust Fusco * Root promises she'll be coming for Finch when the time is right Flashback * Root's past with Hanna Frey and Trent Russell as well as her subsequent actions is revealed Episode Notes *Root and Hanna were playing Oregon Trail on an Apple IIe computer. Oregon Trail was developed for the Minnesota Education Computing Consortium (MECC), and used by elementary schools in the early days of home computing to teach school children about the realities of 19th century pioneer life on the Oregon Trail. Later, it was marketed to home users by Broderbund Software, which ceased updating the software when it was absorbed by Scholastic Books. More modern versions of the program eventually returned to the market across multiple platforms when The Learning Company bought Scholastic's software rights. *Although Root's full first name Samantha was never mentioned in the episode, she is listed as "Groves, Samantha" in Hanna's missing persons report. *''Bad code'', according to Root, is a person who is evil and can not change his or her nature. Finch later uses the term in the episode . Acronyms and Vocabulary Bear is trained to respond to commands in Dutch, including: * Liggen: lie down * Laat vallen: drop that. Production Notes *Locations identified as Bishop, TX were filmed in Congers, NY. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Bear chewed the spine of the book in one shoot and the other side in the previous shoot. *The Texas flag out side of Razorback Bar hangs upside down: red over white when it should be white over red. Trivia *The photograph of Denton Weeks in the newspaper article comes from a scene in when he and Alicia Corwin visited Nathan Ingram in his office. Weeks is wearing the same clothes and Alicia Corwin's ponytail can be seen in the background. *That particular newspaper article was written by Maxine Angelis who would later become a person of interest in . *''Relton, MD'', the small town where Reese tracked down Root to Weeks' cottage, doesn't exist in real life. On Reese's map it was placed where there's actually a small historical town named St. Mary's City. * Finch left a tap code on Davenport's phone indicating Root's escape route. One might notice that Reese omitted the letter "K" from his deciphering grid. When using tap code, the letters "C" and "K" share the same grid square which allows the alphabet to be represented in a 5×5 grid. Clips Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - Palestinian Hanging|Palestinian Hanging Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - Help Me|Help Me Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - Bishop|Bishop Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - Set It Free|Set it Free Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - Return The Favor|Return The Favor Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - A Debt|A Debt Video:Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - I Want Access|I Want Access es:Bad Code it:Cattivi geni 202 202 Category:Season 2 Episodes